


Of a Card Reader and a Girl (not)Wearing Hair-clips

by GrammarKnighty



Series: Goggle Girl Series [1]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Tamers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Genderbending, Slice of Life, fem!Takato
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 21:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20589755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrammarKnighty/pseuds/GrammarKnighty
Summary: Takato has been saving her money for a long time. And there's this one store that sells Digimon related toys. So, with what amount of Yen she has, she heads to the store, putting the thought of her mom chiding her for spending all her savings to the deepest part of her mind... at least for now. Part of Goggle Girl series.





	Of a Card Reader and a Girl (not)Wearing Hair-clips

The girl stared in awe at Digimon Card Reader in her hands. Yellow shining all over, green lining some parts, its blue screen reflecting her slightly open mouth. The box holding it was the only thing keeping her from directly touching it. She flipped it to look at the price. Her face fell.

"4000 yen?"

She took out an amount that was definitely less than that number from her pocket. Staring again at the Card Reader, she sighed sadly and was about to put it back on the shelf before the owner approached her.

"Interested to buy it?" the man asked.

"Huh? This?" She gestured at the box she was holding, to which he nodded. "Um... No. I don't think I will."

"How much do you have?"

"Eh? Um, 1, 2, 3... about 3000 yen," she said after prodding and reading off the papers and coins she had taken out, the box momentarily resting between her arm and her ribs. "Why?" she looked up at him who was exaggeratingly tapping his chin in thought.

"Hmm, 3000 yen, eh? Say, how about I give you a price off for that toy you're holding. Been doing nothing but collecting dust for a while, that thing," he smiled, gesturing with his hand toward her money. "What do you say, boy?"

The girl gaped. "Really? Of course!" She didn't wait to shove whatever few yen she had into his waiting hand. "Yes!" She raised the box above her head, admiring the sunshine reflecting off of it and its visible content inside.

Turning to the man, she bowed the most her hip could bend. "Thank you, oji-san! I'll take very good care of it."

He laughed. "That you do. I noticed you come here a lot but buy nothing except cards, cheap ones at that. Consider this a loyal customer discount," he said after she rose. "Say, what's your name? Can't have my loyal customer go unnamed."

"It's Takato. Matsuda Takato."

"Have a nice day, then, Takato-kun," he patted her head, ruffling her already chaotic hair.

"Huh, 'kun'? But I--Huh, my hairclips..." she noticed them missing as she ran a hand through her hair to fix it. She replayed today's morning event after waking up in her head. "Oh, I left them."

The man, not aware of her musing(nor her dislike for anything messing with her hair), ruffled her hair again. "You remind me of my nephew. Well, what are you waiting for? Go show off your new toy to your friends!"

Blinking, Takato looked up at him. The gears that halted resumed its spinning once his words sunk in. She returned to looking at the Card Reader in awe, stroking its light-reflecting box.

"I'd just bought a Card Reader..." she trailed off not believing yet knowing that she, indeed, had bought one. "I have my own Card Reader..." she stared at it.

She grinned.

"Yes!"

Bolting out of the store and throwing away lady-like manners to the side, she rushed against the wind, the box containing the Card Reader hugged to her chest, wearing the brightest grin she had, only stopping to turn and gave her thanks to the kind man before heading her way towards home.

Hirokazu and Kenta were going to be so jealous. She giggled.

**Author's Note:**

> This is originally a part of my still in-progress fic with fem!Takato replacing canon Takato, but it just doesn't fit into the story.
> 
> So here it is, as a plotless stand-alone. Hope you enjoyed it though, especially those that have been looking for fics featuring fem!Takato. I know your pain, the suffering of not being able to find this kind of fics. There aren't that many, which makes it harder to find(compare that to the relative abundance of fem!Daisuke fics). But for now, rejoice, gender-bendists, for this fic is here to relieve all your suffering.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
